


Well In Hand

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Silly, not quite crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Greg have to improvise. Written for JWP #3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: If it's not crack, it's awfully close. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.
> 
> JWP #3: I Never Get Your Limits: a character's hidden talent saves the day. The talent, and the character, is up to you, as well as what constitutes 'saves the day'.

“Well, we’re in.” There wasn’t anyone nearby, but John still kept his voice low as he wiped his face with a damp flannel. Rather than turn to face Lestrade, he watched the reflection of the man as he stood beside him at the mirror.  
  
“Yeah, no thanks to Sherlock’s ‘inside man,’” Greg grumbled, his silvered hair even more disordered than usual under the bright light.  
  
John nodded. “Bad luck that she was there watching the interviews, or do you think there’s a leak?”  
  
“Impossible to say, but we have to assume that she was tipped off somehow.” Greg shook his head and scrubbed at one cheek. “I thought we were sunk.”  
  
“We might have been if you hadn’t come prepared.”  
  
“Me?” Greg snorted. “What about you, mate? You’re the one who started juggling just about everything in the room you could lay your hands on. Where’d you learn to do that?”  
  
John grinned. “Medical school, actually. Basic juggling was part of the dexterity exercise regimen for developing the muscles and reflexes you need for surgery, along with doing puzzleboxes blindfolded, finger-weights, and a whole set of hand exercises. As it happened, I liked the juggling enough that I learned a bit more than the basics.”  
  
Greg paused in the act of wiping at his other cheek. “Huh. Juggling to improve surgical skills? Really?”  
  
“Yeah. But what about you? You can’t tell me that making balloon animals is part of a detective’s training.”  
  
With his cheeks already reddened by his energetic efforts with his own flannel, it was impossible to tell if Greg blushed, but the brief shuffle of his feet was suggestive. “Not hardly. I worked at a carnival for a summer when I was a kid. Long story,” he added hastily, seeing the sudden interest on John’s face.  
  
Typically, John didn’t push for more details – at least not then and there. He merely nodded thoughtfully. “Explains how glib you were with the patter, too. Although you’ve always been handy with a line or an insult down at the pub.”  
  
“Thanks – I think. But listen, there’s no amount of fast talk that’ll let me hear the end of it if word gets out about how we managed to pass the first round.”  
  
“My lips are sealed,” John assured him. “But do you really think Sherlock won’t guess?”  
  
Greg thought about it, then laughed. “If he doesn’t, he’ll go mad trying. But I doubt he’d gossip about it to anyone at the Yard. I’ll tell him in private, if he asks.”  
  
“Brilliant.” John’s smile turned mischievous. “But he might not believe you without a demonstration. Maybe you could make him a poodle, or better yet - a magnifying glass!”  
  
“Piss off.” An answering hint of deviltry accompanied the mildly-spoken insult. “If I ever make him anything at all, it’ll be one of those funny deerstalker hats.”


End file.
